Warriors Spoofpocalypse
Hello, PotatoesAreAwesome here. I made this account just today, and this is my first thing. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and feel free to add on. Put list of new characters here: BananaClan: (as of now) Leader: Derpstar Deputy: Herpcarrot Warriors: Frenchfry Jellybean Clockface Thisisareallyawesomecatwithareallyawesomename Heartheart Heartfart Fartheart Fartfart Thiscat Thatcat Fatcat Elders: Mr.Grumples Reallynicecatwhosprobablygonnadiewhileabunchofevilcatslive Medincine Cat: Blackberry Med Cat App: Ipod Apprentices: Marshpaw Clawpaw Flawpaw Gnawpaw Yawpaw Pawpaw Queen:Notking Kits: Beachkit Maulkit Warkit Carpetkit Applekit Wingedkit (who isn't even a cat, just rainbow with wings and a cat head) Other Clans: PieClan, PineClan, BombClan. Lists coming soon! Feel free to add you own! A lollipop danced through the candy meadow, and reached a river where it became Spiderman. Suddenly,Thisisareallyawesomecatwithareallyawesomename jumped on it and began dragging it back to the the fresh-kill pile. Thisisareallyawesomecatwithareallyawesomename: A Spiderman! My favorite prey! At BananaClan camp: Thisisareallyawesomecatwithareallyawesomename: *walks in with Spiderman* Look at what I got! BananaClan: GASP Thisisareallyawesomecatwithareallyawesomename: What? Derpstar: You have set the balance of the universe into complete chaos! That is actually a lollipop! *earthquake starts* Thisisareallyawesomecatwithareallyawesomename: What?!?! Derpstar: Yes, now a normal universe will clash with ours, causing a complete Spoofpocalyspe! Randomness will be everywhere! *earthquake instensefies* Carpetkit: What's happening! Derpstar: Accroding to the magic Tardis we just appeared in, BananaClan Camp is going to land right in the middle of a lake! And due to unpredictable nature of the universe, there may be are rivals, PieClan, PineClan, and even BombClan! Maybe even different Clans, normal and random alike! *earthquake intensifies for a second, then stops as Tardis and BananaClan begin to fall* Tardis: New clans dectected! ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and unknown Clan in white spots at night. They are called stars. Derpstar: Stars? Those are just names at the end of leader's names! Tardis: Kit dectected. Kits dectected. Many kits decected. It seems a source is rapidly spewing kits. Name: Ferncloud. Rate: Hyper speed. Jellybean: The Spoofpocalypse has started! I can see cats teleporting! Marshpaw: Rivers running with Hershey! Cats are drinking it and exploding! Clockface: Energy drinks? Oh dear... Red starry tom: HHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPEEEERRRRRR! Sand-colored she-cat: Firestar! How are you here? Never mind, just calm down! Thisisareallyawesomecatwithareallyawesomename: This is all my fault! Mr.Grumples: Yes it is! Thisisareallynicecatwhosprobablygonnadiewhileabunchofevilcatslive: No! I bet the multitude of dead timeline cores like that lollipop caused this! Derpstar: We're landing! Brace yourself! There was a crash, and the world went black. And that's how something is serious and random at the same time. Not meant to be funny yet, although you may give random giggles. This is the intro, and meant to give an inkling of how it rains muffins in greenleaf and chinese chicken in leafbare or giant evil carrots or Hollyleaf rapping about the warrior code or something like that. Please leave BananaClan to me, but feel free to take BombClan or use you own. Oh, and add something like this at the end, but please shorter. And with that, hope you enjoy,--I truly have no idea what I'm doing (talk) 15:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Spoof